


Uncle Tony's Christmas Gift

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Nephew Peter, Peter is 13, Size Difference, Uncle Tony, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Uncle Tony comes to visit for Christmas and both he and Peter get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 460





	Uncle Tony's Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, don't try to comment that you're offended. You're about to read a story where 13 year old Peter gets fucked by his adult uncle. If you read it, that means you're into it and no amount of hate will convince me otherwise. There is no reason a person AGAINST this material would read it, even just to make a comment about it. Come on out of the underage closet, because if you read this, it means you're into it. Congrats and welcome to the club.
> 
> Side note: This was posted on Discord, so the paragraphs are not typical novel format.

There's a soft knock on the door and Peter's head shoots up from his desk, the boy instantly breaking into a wide smile as he bolts out of his seat, heading for the door. Swinging it open he sees exactly what he was hoping for.

"Uncle Tony!" He jumps up and into the man's strong arms. "I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow?"

"Well, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to have one extra night with my favorite nephew, could I?" Tony smiles as he pulls the boy in tight. Setting him down, he looks over to the mess on the desk. "What are you working on?"

Peter beams at the question. Tony is the only one that truly understands his love for science and is smart enough to actually help/contribute to his experiments. "It's for the science fair at school. Come on, I'll show you!"

Tony lets himself be pulled across the room, leaning over Peter after the boy sits at the desk, diving back into his work. Peter talks a mile-a-minute and it doesn't take long before Tony is caught up and pointing over his shoulder, asking questions and advising him on how to proceed.

As Peter focuses, he starts to talk less, intently gazing at his work as he solders some small metal pieces onto the main board. Tony takes the opportunity to admire how the boy has grown in the past year. He'd only grown a few inches, but he'd shed a lot of baby fat, mostly visible around his now sharper jawline and the hipbones that Tony had caught a glance of as the boy leaped into his arms.

Tony absentmindedly lets his fingers brush through the back of Peter's hair, ruffling the small curls and he catches a whiff of the boy's shampoo. It's light and clean, not masking the boy's natural scent, which Tony is grateful for. Something too heavy wouldn't suit Peter's delicate nature.

He zones out a bit and his fingers linger before running softly down the back of the boy's neck, the touch finally getting Peter's attention.

Peter looks up at him, as if he thought Tony were trying to get his attention, but doesn't say anything. Tony breaks the silence as he pulls away, moving to Peter's bed.

"Let's put that away for now, huh?" He pats the bed beside himself. "I want to catch up with you. How have you been?"

Peter props himself up at the head of the bed, resting against the pillows as he folds one leg under the other to get comfortable.

"I'm good. Not much has been going on, really." Peter tells him, not really sure where to start.

"May tells me you're doing very well in school, but of course." Tony pats him on the knee. "You're always the smartest one in the room, aren't you?" He praises.

"Well, almost always." Peter smirks back at him and Tony laughs.

Tony soaks in the compliment before segueing onto a different topic.

"So, how are things with Liz?"

Peter's smile falls a little. "She moved away over summer break. We talk online sometimes, but we're just friends."

Tony gives his knee a sympathetic squeeze. "Sorry, kid, that must be pretty rough, especially right about now."

Peter quirks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're 13. I'm sure you're going through a lot of changes lately.." Tony glances down subtly. "I know how it goes. I went through it too."

"Oh." Peter turns a little pink as he realizes what Tony is talking about.

"Let me guess, you haven't really talked with May about it, have you?" Tony takes his hand back, giving Peter a little space.

Peter shakes his head.

"Yeah I wouldn't have talked to my mom about that stuff either. Women just don't get it." Tony offers and Peter laughs a little, loosening up. "I can definitely tell you've got some stuff going on though- look at how tall you've gotten!" Tony gestures to him, pointing out how even sitting down the change is noticeable. "And it looks like you're putting on some muscle." He reaches over to squeeze Peter's bicep and the boy flexes shyly, laughing when Tony whistles.

"Come on, show me what you got." Tony taps Peter's arm and the boy takes the hint, standing nervously.

"Really?" He shifts from one foot to another.

"Definitely. Let me see you." Tony waves it off in a casual way that makes Peter feel like it's a totally normal request. "You know, it's important to have someone to help you go through this stuff. I know I'm not around a lot, but I want to help while I'm here..."

"Thanks." Peter smiles softly before grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it overhead.

Tony crooks his finger and Peter comes closer, tossing the shirt on the bed. Tony runs his fingers over the newly flattened stomach. "Wow, you've really shaped up! You working out after school or what?"

"No.." Peter swats the hand away playfully.

"Well, if you wanted to start going, I could help you out- teach you some basics." Tony offers, bringing his hand back up to brush across Peter's chest, thumb catching on a nipple. He doesn't miss the soft breath that catches in Peter's throat.

"But.. You're all the way in California. How can you..?" Peter asks, brushing off the weird jolt of electricity that ran through him at the innocent touch.

"Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but we're building a new headquarters in Manhattan."

"WHAT" Peter yells, eyes going wide. "Are you serious?" Tony nods and Peter rushes forward, wrapping his arms around the man's broad shoulders.

"I'm not leaving after Christmas. Construction is starting and I want to be there to make sure everything runs smoothly. I've already got a place set up." Tony tells him, right into his ear, lips lightly brushing against the warm skin there.

Peter pulls back slightly, but Tony keeps a tight grip on him, not letting him pull away completely. "That's so cool! You mean I'll get to see you all the time?"

Tony nods, pulling one hand back to brush against the boy's cheek. "That's why I chose New York. I hate that we only get to see each other once a year, kid."

Peter's smile softens and he leans just barely into the touch. The mood in the room shifts and Tony glances down at the boy's lips. Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's leaning forward, pressing his lips to Peter's. The touch is feather-light, but it's something that Tony has ached after for a long time. When he pulls back, he's slightly worried that he might have freaked Peter out, but the boy is just looking at him, a little dazed, a little confused.

Tony rubs the boy's cheek again, hoping that he feels comforted and not scared. "I just want to be there for you- to help you with your projects and to talk to you about anything and.. To teach you things.." Tony looks down at the boy's body, the hand behind his back pulling around to the front to thumb his hip bone. "Things that you can't learn From May." Glancing up at Peter with vulnerable eyes, he asks for permission. "Can I teach you, Pete?"

Peter draws in a long breath as his mind begins to comprehend what his uncle is saying. It's been so hard lately without Liz and not knowing what's been happening with his body. Tony was right- he couldn't talk to May about those things. He'd tried looking online, but it was confusing and overwhelming. Honestly, it's left him feeling isolated, which is part of the reason he was so excited to see Tony again. Tony has always been the one to understand him like no one else.

Peter nods, trusting his uncle completely.

Tony smiles gently, guiding Peter in for another kiss, this time deeper, but still relatively innocently. Peter closes his eyes and leans into the warmth. Tony's fingers continue to stroke his skin softly, not wanting to spook the sweet boy. He knows that if he treats Peter right, that he'll give Tony everything he wants.

Tony keeps kissing Peter, slowly getting him to open up, tongue teasing the boy's lips until he let them fall open with a sigh. Tony takes his time, tasting the boy while his hands make small movements across flawless skin- one rubbing the back of the boy's neck, the other more adventurous. The hand at Peter's hip slowly starts to dip below the band of his holiday-themed pajama pants.

Goosebumps prickle across Peter's torso at the touch. Patience has never been easy for Tony and the shiver he feels under his fingers eats away at his reservations.

A shift of the fabric rubs against Peter's budding erection and the boy lets out a quiet whine against Tony's lips and that's all he can take. Tony deepens the kiss, truly tasting the boy for the first time as he lowers his hand to cover the bulge. Peter leans into the touch, hands digging into the fabric of Tony's sweater.

Peter's hips melt against his hands, moving purely on feeling. Until this, the most Peter had done was rut against his pillow at night and that was nothing compared to the feeling when Tony's fingers wrapped against the outline of his cock through the soft fleece, gripping it from base to tip with his large palm.

"So beautiful, Pete.." Tony murmurs against his lips as he brings his other hand down to the back of the boy's pants, gripping his pert cheek before both hands moved to the waistband.

"Let me touch you." Tony tells him, placing small kisses against the boy's jaw. "I want to see everything-  _ touch _ everything.." He kisses Peter's neck and the boy's head rolls to let him. "I'll make you feel so good, baby- show you things about your body you could never dream about, do you trust me, Pete?"

"Yes." Peter barely makes a noise, but Tony can feel him nod and it's all he needs to peel the fabric away from the boy's lithe body. He takes the boxers with the pants, leaving Peter shivering either from the sudden cold or the exposure. He grip on Tony's sweater tightens as Peter steps out of the pile of fabric. Tony takes the opportunity to wrap hands around the backs of the boy's thighs, guiding him to straddle his lap, erection bobbing against the soft cashmere of Tony's sweater.

Peter pulls back from the sensation slightly, but Tony holds his hips in place. "It's okay. I know it feels good.." Tony pulls the boy's hips forward, guiding him to rut against Tony's stomach.

Peter bites his lip as his hips roll and Tony continues to encourage him, helping him find a rhythm that has the boy whimpering in his lap.

"Shh, slow down.." Tony tells him gently when he starts to get close, stilling his movements. "We don't want to be done so early, do we? I've got so much more to show you."

Tony holds him tight as he lifts slightly, twisting his body until he is positioned to lay Peter down on his back, head resting comfortably on his pillows. Tony runs his hands down Peter's body, moving back to get a full view of the boy spread out beneath him, legs falling open to either side.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Tony drags a hand up Peter's inner thigh. "Okay?"

Peter nods, grabbing tight onto his sheets as Tony grabs his cock firmly.

Tony knows Peter won't be able to hold out until he's done, so he gives the boy what he needs. He leans down, tongue tasting across the boy's leg until he's inches away from his cock. Tony lets go only long enough to spit onto his hand before grabbing him again, stroking with a steady pace. He keeps his cheek resting against the inside of Peter's leg, hot breath cascading over Peter's pretty, pink cock as it begins to drip onto his hand. As the boy squirms beneath him, Tony rubs his cheek against the smooth flesh, the bristly hair on his chin leaving red scrapes in its wake.

Tony bares his teeth, grazing over the red skin and Peter's hips buck as he orgasms, spilling over Tony's hand and his own chest, knees jerking uncontrollably.

Tony lets Peter finish, slowing his hand to not overstimulate him as he crawls over the top of him, propped up on one arm.

"Did that feel good?" Tony asks as he kisses Peter, who is just slightly too hazed to respond with more than a weak nod.

Tony finishes milking Peter before pulling his hand back, ghosting over his hole. "Do you want to help me feel good too?"

Peter looks over at Tony, eyes becoming a little more alert. "Wha-?"

"Shh, you don't have to do anything." Tony assures him as he rubs against Peter's ass with his slick hand. "Just trust me."

Peter puts his head back down and relaxes his body, giving Tony permission to do whatever he wants.

Tony begins to massage Peter open, whispering sweet things into his ear to keep him relaxed, but Peter doesn't seem to need it. He opens to Tony completely, only pushing back out of curiosity.

Tony plays with Peter's body lazily as he kisses the boy- lips, neck, anywhere he can get his mouth-  _ so _ careful not to leave a mark, though he wants nothing more than to litter the perfectly tanned skin with dark purple bruises.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Tony asks, voice husky with lust as he hovers over Peter's tiny body. "You ever touch yourself like this before?"

"No.." Peter answers before backtracking. "I mean, yes.. It feels good-" He fumbles his 

"Good." Tony dares to bend down, nibbling on the skin above Peter's collar. If he leaves a mark there, it will be easy to hide. "Don't want anyone else to touch you. Ever."

Tony leans back on his heels as he undoes his belt and opens his dress slacks, sliding his briefs down just far enough to pull his cock out, stroking it just a bit to take the edge off. He'd been hard since Peter opened his door and he couldn't believe he was about to bury himself inside this perfect little boy.

Hands run up and down Peter's sides as he sits back, taking in the full view- Peter's glowing red thigh, the one single mark he allowed himself to leave on his collar bone and the sweet, pink lips that are parted and panting. Peter's body is so small beneath his and he cant wait for the day where he can push that little body to the limits without worrying about scaring Peter away- can't wait for the day the boy is  _ begging _ for it.

With a squirt of pre-come, he groans and does his best to slick is throbbing dick, lining up to take what he's been waiting for for such a long time.

Slowly- Excruciatingly slowly, he presses his tip to Peter's hole, applying just enough pressure to make the boy take a sharp inhale and grab the sheets. He holds Peter in place with one well-placed hand on the boy's lower stomach, keeping him from pulling away as he coos and shhs the boy, pressing deeper, but still so slowly.

Finally, the boy's body gives and accepts him and his own eyes roll back as he's sucked into the tight heat.

“God, you feel so good, Pete.." Tony tells him and Peter moans quietly. "Missed you so much, baby- Never going to leave you again, I promise. Love you, baby.." Tony leans forward to kiss him as he continues to bury himself deeper.

"Love you too, uncle Tony.." Peter mumbles against his lips, every other syllable stuttered as his body jitters from the stimulus.

Peter brings his hands up to hold tight onto the older man as he starts to rock forward. Peter's knees tighten around Tony's thighs, feet dangling in the air.

Tony closes his eyes tight, only opening them when he hears Peter gasp. Looking down, he realizes how tight he was gripping the boy's waist, watching the blood rush back to where his fingers were digging into the skin and yet again, Tony has failed to keep the boy pristine, though he was certainly looking forward to seeing the marks tomorrow.

As much as the sight of his fingerprints on Peter's hips turns him on, he props himself up on his elbows on either side of the boy's head to avoid leaving any more marks. He grins when he feels Peter's legs wrap around him, ankles linking behind his back and he pumps himself further into the boy's eager body. He's getting close, he can feel it- and it's terrible for his self control.

"So beautiful.." Tony starts innocently and Peter keens at the compliment. "So many things I want to do to you, can't wait to show you- Going to make you into my little cock slut." Peter gasps and arches his back off the bed. "You like that, huh?" He teases. "You want to be uncle Tony's little whore, don't you?"

Peter turns his head away from Tony and the older man can see the red staining his cheeks, but the boy isn't pushing him away, so he lets himself go.

"Can't wait to get you on your knees- Get that pretty little mouth on my cock." Tony winds a hand through Peter's curls and pulls his face back, forcing the boy to look at him.

"You want to suck my cock, don't you?" Tony asks, almost kissing him. "Put those sweet little lips of yours to good use.."

Tony's tongue darts out to lick across Peter's lips and a sob falls from his lips, but still he doesn't pull away and his new erection only bounces harder between their stomachs.

Peter's body is shaking and sweating and he feels like he's suffocating beneath the older man's mass, completely surrounded and enveloped by his uncle, but it feels  _ so good _ . The things he's saying should make him feel terrible, disgusted even, but not- Peter can feel himself beginning to leak again, face on fire from the shame he feels as Tony's filthy words turn him on even more. He  _ does _ want to suck the man's cock- wants to make him feel so good and to please him. He wants to be the sole focus of Tony's attention- the center of the man's universe, just like he is right now. He never wants it to end, but he can feel the heat building and if Tony's erratic pacing is any indication, he isn't the only one about to burst.

Peter's hands scramble, wanting Tony to be closer, wanting the man to swallow him up if it means he never has to stop feeling this way- feeling so unbelievably good and needed and loved.

"Uncle Tony-" Peter sobs out, voice stick wet with raw emotions and desperation. He can't find anymore words, he just gasps as he reaches the precipice once again, dryer than before, but certainly no less intense. Tony puts a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries, his lips resting just over the top of it as his eyes close, reaching his own climax following the intensifying grasp of Peter's body contracting around him.

  
  


Tony stutters his hips until he's completely emptied inside the young, oh so willing boy beneath him. Just as he entered, he removes himself slowly and carefully, collapsing next to Peter on the bed. He plants loose kisses over the boy's shoulder, rubbing his chest to comfort him through the post-orgasm haze for a second time.

Suddenly, a knock at the door pulls them both through the fog. "You boys doing okay in there?" May calls out, trying the knob, but finding it locked.

"Top secret science stuff! No girls allowed!" Tony calls out and Peter snickers slightly as the man winks at him.

"Fine, but dinner is almost ready. Downstairs in ten, please!"

"Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Tony offers, helping Peter sit up. "After dinner we can talk about my new project and maybe we can convince May to let you stay over at my new place this weekend."


End file.
